Revenge
by gercisales
Summary: A história é sobre como a Felicity reagiria se o Oliver morresse. Tem se passado 4 anos desde a Segunda Temporada de Arrow e eles estão juntos há um ano.


**Bom, é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fanfic Olicity e a história surgiu através de conversas no grupo Olicity no Facebook. Espero que gostem.**

**Capítulo Único**

Uma vez alguém disse que quando deixamos a escuridão entrar, não conseguimos mais deixá-la sair.

Fazia um mês desde que o Oliver havia morrido. Um mês que passei trancada no nosso quarto, em estado de depressão pela morte dele. Um mês sofrendo, me sentindo perdida porque ele não estava mais ao meu lado, me beijando, me abraçando. Um mês que não ouvia sua voz. Um mês sem ver direito meus amigos, não que eles não vinham me visitar, mas eu estava sempre calada, deitada na cama fingindo dormir.

Ontem estava sentada no chão, encostada a janela, vendo as pessoas passarem felizes, enquanto eu chorava. Porque elas sentiriam sua falta se não o conheciam? Achei injusto ver todo mundo bem, feliz, enquanto eu estava tão mal. Todos rindo e eu chorando, sentindo meu corpo todo doer.

Estava alheia ao que acontecia ao meu redor, só percebendo que Thea havia entrado quando ela sentou na minha frente.

- Lis… - suspirou. - Você não pode continuar assim. Estamos preocupados. Oliver não iria querer que você estivesse assim.

Continuei calada, com lágrimas descendo silenciosamente pelo meu rosto, enquanto olhava a rua.

- Você está me fazendo sofrer ainda mais pela morte do meu irmão. Eu o amava também. Estou triste por ele ter ido, mas acho que estou ainda mais triste pela forma como você está reagindo.

- Eu não consigo… - sussurrei.

- Você consegue, Lis. Você é a pessoa mais forte que conheço. - ela segurou minhas mãos. - Sabe porque o Oliver te amava? - balancei a cabeça chorando. - Porque você é engraçada, forte, inteligente, cuidava e se preocupava com todos, e o melhor, o fazia sorrir. - ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar. - Você foi a primeira pessoa a fazê-lo sorrir verdadeiramente quando ele havia voltado da ilha, e, eu agradeço a você por isso. - ela levou suas mãos ao meu rosto e enxugou minhas lágrimas. - Não estou pedindo para esquecê-lo, só pra tentar começar a seguir em frente. Sei que é difícil porque ainda é recente, também está custando muito pra mim, mas estou tentando ser forte por você. Todos nós estamos na verdade. Mas você precisa sair desse quarto, se alimentar melhor, voltar a conversar conosco. Sentimos sua falta. E você não está sofrendo só, todos estamos sofrendo com você. - comecei a me sentir um pouco egoísta, só pensando no que eu estava sentindo e esquecendo que eles haviam perdido o Oliver também, seu amigo, seu irmão, seu filho. - A dor que você está sentindo é grande, mas pode canalizá-la, fazendo algo melhor do que ficar trancada aqui, assim ela passará mais rápido. - nesse momento a olhei.

- E o que eu poderia fazer? - ela sorriu para mim.

- Diggle diz que seus bebês sentem sua falta, então você poderia criar algum programa, aplicativo, jogos, qualquer coisa que a faça um pouco feliz. Você poderia dar aulas também, que tal? Poderíamos criar uma ONG para crianças carentes e você seria a professora de informática. - sorri. Pela primeira vez nesse um mês, eu sorri. Thea ficou feliz, eu acho, porque ela me abraçou. Demorei um pouco, mas retribui. - Vou deixar você comer, ok? Tente comer tudo ou entrarei aqui e te forçarei. - ela falou após me soltar. Balancei a cabeça, então ela se levantou e saiu.

Dessa vez comi tudo, pensando em tudo que ela havia me dito.

Quando eu e Oliver realmente ficamos juntos, após quatro anos sendo parceiros e amigos, ele me falou que eu havia iluminado sua vida, pois ele vivia em completa escuridão. Sol, era como ele me chamava às vezes.

Por causa da vida que levamos, sabíamos que uma hora ou outra algo iria dar errado para algum de nós. Mas sua morte foi um erro. Não entendíamos ainda o que tinha acontecido, pois aparentemente tudo estava no controle.

Voltei a chorar no banho. Um choro desesperado e ao mesmo tempo libertador. Gritei para libertar toda a dor que sentia, por ele ter sido tirado tão cedo de mim, por ele não estar ao meu lado quando mais preciso dele. Quando por fim me acalmei já sabia o que fazer para canalizar a dor, como a Thea havia falado.

Pensei que nunca mais iria voltar ao covil, mas no momento estava digitando a senha para entrar. Aqui era o lugar onde mais me lembrava o Oliver, porque era o lugar que passávamos a maior parte do tempo. Onde eu o ajudava na luta contra o crime, onde o via malhar, onde muitas vezes brigamos e também fizemos as pazes.

Enquanto desci as escadas vi o Diggle sentado em frente aos meus computadores, acho que ouviu meus passos, pois virou-se para mim sorrindo.

- Até que enfim. - então veio até mim e me abraçou.

Diggle era meu irmão, sempre preocupado e me protegendo. Foi incrível quando Oliver me trouxe para o grupo e instantaneamente nos demos bem, e após Oliver ter sumido quando o Tommy morreu, ficamos ainda mais próximos. Éramos nós dois "contra" Oliver.

Assim que Diggle me soltou, senti um par de braços sobre meu corpo novamente. Me apertava um pouco, eu sabia quem era e sabia que ele não estava se dando conta disso.

- Senti sua falta, Lis.

- Se a sua saudade for tão forte como seu abraço, estou percebendo, Roy. - rapidamente ele me soltou, sem graça. Diggle ria.

- Desculpa. - balancei a cabeça.

- E então, o que vocês andaram fazendo sem mim? Espero que não tenham descontrolado meus bebês.

- Deixei o Roy longe deles. - Diggle disse rindo e Roy fez cara feia. - Ficamos por aqui ajudando a polícia a prender alguns bandidos.

- Só isso? - olhei para eles com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Não. Procuramos pistas sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite. Porque algo deve ter acontecido para o final ser um desastre. - Roy respondeu.

Eles não haviam encontrado muitas coisas, disseram que há mágicas que só eu posso fazer. Passamos um tempo conversando enquanto me mostravam o que tinham encontrado e suas teorias. A mais certa era que outra pessoa teria estado lá, o pegando de surpresa. Não era ninguém que estávamos querendo pegar.

- E então, chefa, o que faremos agora? - Roy me perguntou quando terminamos de analisar as pistas.

Andei pela sala olhando seus aparelhos de malhar, suas flechas e parei em seu armário de vidro, onde ainda estava seu uniforme de Arqueiro.

- Agora? Bem...agora vamos vingá-lo.

Não sou tão boa em lutas como a Sara havia sido, não sei atirar flechas tão bem como Oliver e nem tenho a força do Roy, porém Diggle havia me ensinado a atirar e eu atirava tão bem quanto ele.

Enquanto eu procurasse pistas que me levasse a quem matou meu namorado, iria continuar a treinar para me tornar melhor, para estar preparada para quando eu o encontrasse. Pode demorar dias, semanas, meses e até anos, mas uma hora irei descobrir e quando esse dia chegar, espero que ele esteja preparado também.


End file.
